Shayari
1. "Na kabhi zulf ka saaya dheka hai, Na abhi zulf se khela hai (x2) Woh bodybuilder kya jane, Asli Zulf kya hoti hai!" 2. "Unhoni ko honi kar de, honi ko unhoni (x2) Hansome and Dashing, Mahendra Singh Dhoni!" 3. "Ruhani Sukun, aur Dil me Chain Hona Chaiye (x2) Aapke Naam ASAD nahi, Chairman hona Chahiye!" 4. "Truck ke peeche Car, Car ke peeche Lorry (x2) Phone theek karwane se pehle, kehna padega Sorry!" 5. "Zindagi hai Pencil, Kismat hai Rubber (x2) I have called to give you, a good khabar!" 6. "Marne ke baad heaven dekhe, har kisi ki ye Mannat hai (x2) Aapke bina Bhopal mein 3 din, Bhopal to Jannat hai!" 7. "Toot jaaega dil mera, soul bhi hogi hurt (x2) If you don't let me silo your shirt!" 8. "Mere humsafar na baniye hume, akele ki aadat hai (x2) Apni zubaan ko mishri na Milaiye, hume karele ki aadat hai!" 9. "Aap ki Hasi ne ordaa, gham ka Leewas (x2) Jab "Pankaj " nahi hai, toh kyun hai Udaas!" 10. "Jahapana ke Six Packs Dikh te hai, Bina Kamiizoon ki (x2) Knock ke bima andhar aana, kaam hai badtameezoon ki!" 11. "Kyunki Iss Duniya mein, Life hai itni fast (x2) Thats why I love watching repeat Telecast!" 12. "Meter se lamba Kilometer, Kilometer se lambi Mile (x2) Please Don't break it Aapi, You agreed on a Deal." 13. "Aapke ghar mein mohobbat hai iss kadar chai hui (x2) Deeware tak lovers hai, Kono mein mila karti hain." 14."Tirchi topi wale, akal pe par gaye taale (x2) Dil to already the hi, ab moh bhi honge kaale." 15. "Baaton mein ho mithaas, toh lagta hai banda neik (x2) Karwi baatein bhool jaiye, have some Chocolate Cake!" 16. "Dhere nazar se, Aashiq ghayaal ho jata hai (x2) Bina mobile ke insaan, Immobile ho jata hai!" 17. "Aag daarey hai paani se, aur daulat darti kadki se (x2) Mr. Asad Ahmad Khan haar gaye, suno asj ek ladki se!" 18. "Jahaanpana Six Packs, kab kahenge mujhe koi mil gaya (x2) Aap pyaar mein girenge aur kahenge, ‘Oh no, mera ghutna chhil gaya!’" 19. "Galathi ki, saza hoti hai, bhool ki hoti maafi (x2) Aaj Jahapana khud kaneez ke liye, banakar laye hain Coffee!" 20. "Jab ho jaye galthi, toh maang lo an Apology (x2) Aur jab kaam atak jaaye toh, use karo TECHNOLOGY!" 21. "Faazlon ko tair karne main, kismat bangayi factor (x2) Acchi rahi toh ho sakta hai, miljaye lift in this tractor!" 22. "Jiske chale jaane se, dance floor ho jati hai beva (x2) Trust me aapke andhar bhi chipa hua hai, aisa hi ek Prabhu Deva!" 23. "Dieting karaiye akal ko, akal hui hai moti (x2) How will you keecho that, when there is no choti!" 24. "I'm so talented, mujhe kuch dikhaye nahi (x2) Saamne Taj Mahal bhi ho, mujhe kuch dikhaye nahi" 25. "Sehra ki tapti mitti, allah se mange hai pani (x2) Mein nahi, aapke bhaijaan himself hai sabse bare pareshaani!" 26. "Haan pareshaan hoon main, lagta nahi kuch sahi (x2) Meri Shahrukh KAAN mein jumkha hai, Salman KAAN mein nahi." 27. "Amir ka kehna hai, nahi ho sakti improved perfection (x2) Ab main Mr.Khan ko dikaungi, unki ASLI REFLECTION!" 28. "India mein beech sadak par, mil jaati hai gai, (2) Aur sadak kinare milti hain, duniya ki BEST chai!" 29. "Koi bare dil wala hai, yeh pakore baand sakta hai (x2) Pakore itne yummy hai ke aadmi apni toh kya, dusron ki bhi ungliyaan chaat sakta hai!" 30. "Chandigard ho Punjab ho ya ho Jhalandar (x2) Zoya can fix anything, even if its a cylinder!" 31. "Ek sheir aya hai zara, gaur se suniye (x2) Mujhe nahi ata, kisi aur se suniye!" 32. "Itne zyada yummy the, woh muffins (x2) Ki khane ke liye koi bhi bahar aa jaye, even from his own COFFIN!" 33. "Jab bhi gusse mein ho jahapana, whenever he is mean (x2) Unhe sirf mana sakta hai, khana behterein!" 34. "Jab problem ho gayi hai solve, toh phir kyu hai maath pe sikhand (x2) Aao sab milke banate hai, Zoya ki daal chicken!" 35. "School mein meri best friend thi, Sudha Pachori (x2) Aur dining table pe meri best friend hai yeh, Bhopal ki kachori!" 36. "Dil ka khatal kiya kisne, kil ka karil kaun (x2) Jahapana Sixpacks kyun kar rahe hai, iss kaneez ko phone?" 37. "Cheezein share karne se, dushman bhi ban jate hai dost (x2) Sirf aap hi nahi, even I love yeh Jam wala toast!" 38. "Insaan wohi phal kateega, jo aaj usne boya hai (x2) Tanveer toh udhar phone mein busy hai, mera naam toh Zoya hai!" 39. "Doggy bow bow billi meow meow, aur bike vroom vroom (x2) Chutki mein fix kardongi, Tanveer ka bathroom!" 40. "Tom Cruise and Bob Christo, naam hai yeh Angrezo wale (x2) Holi ke mauke par tumne jaal bole, Rangrezo wale." 41. "Chiti ki joon nikli jise, samjha tha sher ki dahad (x2) Chuha mila after digging, such a big pahaadh!" 42. "Kabhi shola kabhi shabnam kabhi real kabhi fake, Kabhi hasaye kabhi rulae aur kabhi khilaye yeh, blueberry cheese cake!" 43. "Tuesday ke baad jo aye, usse budhwar kehte hai (x2) Aur jo phone ka bill bhadhai, usi ko pyar kehte hai." 44. "Chote bachon ki Amiya, unko pilae gutiya (x2) Now I'm back tamatar, ab maze ki hogi chutiyan!" 45. "Aap thehre hoshiyaar, mein masoom nadan hi toh hoon (x2) Ab mein kya baat karo Puppi se, aakhir mein mehmaan hi toh hoon!" 46. "Cheese mein hota hai vitamin B, har ghar mein hoti hai badi bi (x2) Aur zoya ke paas hamesha hota hai, plan B!" 47. "Pehle toh bade bade lectures deke, kiya mujhe bore (x2) Ab mere hi ideas chura rahe hai, Mr. Idea Chor!" 48. "Aaye jo khoon chusne, toh mat nervous saiye (x2) Inke jane pe daat dijiye, aur taali bajaiye!" 49. "Bina unn ke sweater, koi bun nahi sakta (x2) Jo khoya ho exercise mein, woh kisi ko sun nahi sakta!" 50. "Bin kajal aankhen saje, kaan saje bin jhumke (x2) Ginte ginte thak jaye duniya, yeh na thak lagate thumke." 51. "Dhakke se nahi chalti, hamari kismat ki gadi (x2) Kyun laga tumhe, eyse ki can't wear a saree." 52. "Milte hai do sher, aise hi by chance (x2) Chidiya toh gayi phurr, come on lets dance!" 53. "Dil mein ho chutti, toh monday bhi itwar hai (x2) Ab chahe jaise bhi situation aye, Zoya bilkul tayaar hai!" 54. "Asad Ahmed Khan, yani Rajhnikant Plus Superman (x2) Usme jodh dijiye, and then multiply it by Jackie Chan!" 55. "Gum chale gaye, ab aansoon ko bhi kehna bye hai (x2) Puppi royiye mat, varna log kahenge pupi hai ya Nirupa Roy hai!" 56. "Tedhi Medhi zindagi ko mil gaye Naha track(x2) Jab Miss. Farooqui ko mile Jahapanah six pack!" 57. "Mulk ki taarikh kahegi, ki aap mulk ki shaan the (x2) Log to jawaan ho jaane ke bad bante hain, aap toh bachpan mein salman the! 58. "Shayari hai meri kamaal ki, is baat ko aap bhi mano (x2) Agar hoti filmon mein, to naam hota Shaira Bano!" 59. "Dont worry Najma, everything will be fine (x2) Tumhari yeh would be bhabhi, laga degi ladko ki line!" 60. "Gore Kale, lambe patle, chote bade, amir, kadke To choose from, waha aayenge Bhopal ke sabhi ladke!" 61. "Chand raat wahi hai meri, jis raat tum nazar aao Eid usi din hai meri, jis din tum nazar aao!" 62. "Jo chahat hai usko paane ki taaqat dena Jo kismat hai usse qabool karne ki himmat dena!" 63. "Jo Nazar ne nazar ko bheja, wo salaam kya tha (x2) Hume bhi bata do us Jhansi ki Rani ka naam kya tha?" 64. "Na idhar ki na udhar ki, na sagar ki na meena ki (x2) Attitude toh Nirpur Roy ka hai magar jeans Katrina ki!" 65. "Uss ke naam mein aisa hun khoya (x2) kya naam bataya tumne, Zoya Zoya Zoya!" 66. "Badle Badle se mere sarkaar nazar aatein hai (x2) Hume toh apni barbaadi ke asar nazar aatein hai" 67. "Ta umr Zoya ka intezar humne kiya (x2) Uss ke intezaar mein na jaane kis kis se pyaar kiya" 68. "Woh baat kabhi ki ho chuki, hai goonj uski falak tak Zubaan bhale hi khamosh the, par aankhon mein shor macha tha" 69. "Is baat ke toh charche hain, kahi se kahi pahunch jaati hai Yeh baat hi toh chalte chalte afsana ban jaati hai" 70. "Kya Din Tha Who Judai Ka Alvida Bhi Naa Kehsake (x2) Tamanna Thi Unke Dil Main Rehne Ki, Unke Sheher Main Bhi Naa Rehsake." 71. "Chaat delhi ki, hyderabadi biryani, Bhopali kebab, Chaat delhi ki, biryani hyderabadi, Bhopali kebab I have done all of this, to settle our hisab." 72. "Boriyat ke upar Mr. khan ka Copyright hai (x2) Is rang birangi duniya mein, Aap akele black and white hai" 73. "Phupi ki aankhon mein aa gaya hai do do liter water (x2) Emotions ka catch up leke, aa gayi hai tamatar!" 74. "Hum Khaank nashino ke kadmo mein yeh zamana hai (x2) Please mujhe bataiye Mr. Khan, hume kaha jaana hai?" 75. "Sadiyo barso ishq karenge, kise padi hai jaldi (x2) Lal Tamatar ne peeli haldi, Mr. Khan ke munh pe mal di" 76. "Abhi na jaiye chodkar, abhi to raat baki hai (x2) Jo barso se zubaan par tha, woh baat abhi baki hai" 77. "Pani ki tanki si hai, har baat pe bhar aati hai (x2) Ankhen bahot talkative hai par baat ruk jaati hai" 78. "Asad zoya yeh naam jude, toh happy country ho jaaye (x2) Afsano mein in double lines ki, entry toh ho jaaye"